


The Isle Of Shirogane

by CrystalizedRainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Gay, Island Explorer AU, Kinda like pocahontas but not, M/M, My first fic, Platonic Relationships, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedRainbow/pseuds/CrystalizedRainbow
Summary: Basically, all paladins (except Lance and Allura) are island explorers. Shiro and the gang get shipwrecked on an island that wasn't supposed to be there. (It's not a magic island). Lance and Allura are best friends and Lance helps the team with surviving on the island behind his village's backs. Yeah, thigs happen and Shance becomes a thing. Also, my friend wanted to be in it so yeah, she's in it 😂





	The Isle Of Shirogane

**Author's Note:**

> Btw this is my first ever fic so please give me pointers on how I can improve. Thnx :)

*****Shiro’s POV*  
No-one could see that massive wave coming, at least not until it was too late. By the time Hunk said anything, nothing could be done, the next thing any of us knew, we were in the water clawing our ways to the surfaces for air. In anyways, that’s done, we’re safe and I begin to look around at the new island. Thinking to myself, I realise ‘There shouldn’t be an island here it’s not on the map’. Everything clicked at once, I shouted for my map handler “Pidge!” There wan no reply, so I shouted again “Pidge?!”  
In the distance I can hear a faint groan that sounded a lot like the younger Holt. I sprint up to the origin of the sound and find Pidge half asleep and half buried under some sand. I shake her awake saying, “Come on, we need to find the others.” However the Holt only sits up and stares at me. Behind those big circular glasses (How o on Earth did they stay on?), I can tell she knew i was going to ask a question.  
I question, “Where did this island come from?”  
“I dunno, wasn’t on the map.”  
After a few minutes of silence, I reply, “Strange world we live in, strange world indeed”  
She holds her scrawny hand out for me to help her up; she always was comfortable around me. I lift her up with ease; from look alone anyone can tell that my biceps are larger than her thighs and that I'd be able to break her in half - like I'd ever want to. We’re both up and looking for the others, Hunk was found at the tree line with a few fruits of some sort, Keith was found with the weapons surrounding him. Looking at Keith, it sort of looks like he was summoned with the weapons. Everyone knows that that’s impossible, demons don’t exist. Nieve, she was in the most ridiculous position with her rear up in the air and her upper shoulders, face and arms and legs flat in the sand. She looked like a stretching cat stuck in the position. I haul her over my shoulder to take her to the others.  
By the time that I walk over to the others, Nieve is waking and the others are standing at full attention. Everyone’s been fed with the fruit that Hunk came across, thank God they weren’t poisonous or anything. Everything seems to be going fine and the Sun was setting. We decide to set things for the night closing in on us rapidly.  
We try to gather what we can from the mini wreckage, and make a small makeshift camp for the night. With was getting (which were really just pieces of torn up fabric) on the ground as mattresses, a fire burning, and our stomachs full with the fruit Hunk found, we all lay down on our designated cloths. Nieve states “I hope there aren’t any bloody natives, I don’t want to die in me fucking sleep yet”, right before she goes to sleep.

*Lance’s POV*  
I loom in the bushes about 15 meters away from the opening, looking at the newcomers. They seem to have no idea what they’re doing. They don’t even have a fire pit for their fire, and with how close they are to the fire, their cloth (?) looks like it could catch fire at any point.  
When I know that all of them are fast asleep, I make my way over to their area and I dig a small ditch around the fire. Making sure I’m careful not to burn myself, because I’ve made that mistake before, I put a ring of rocks and stones around the small fire to keep it in the small space.  
When I turn to leave, I realise that one of them is shifting in their sleep. My head snaps towards them to know whether I need to run. I’m looking at the man and he seems to have black hair with a small white tuft at the front. The scar on his nose makes him look hotter, and then I look down further to see so many muscles. He must be powerful, but then the rustling continues and I notice his eyes are wide open and are looking at me. His eyes bore into me from across the fire pit recently made by myself.  
I sprint off of the beach as fast as my long tan legs will let me. That was too close, they could’ve caught me. Hiding behind a tree, I look back at the people, the hot one is looking at where I stood and then at the fire. It seems like he thinks nothing of it, so I walk back to my village thinking that even if I do something nice for a complete stranger, that I’m still not appreciated.  
Roughly half an hour later I arrive at my village, I can tell the time by the positioning of the Sun or Moon, everyone in my village can. Veronica, my sister, is still better and she brags about it all the time, but she’s got 3 years on me! I get back to my hut and begin to climb into my hammock, it’s only about as high as my knees, but it keeps me in the air away from the cold floor. I slowly attempt to drift off to sleep, thinking about the hot traveller, knowing that he’ll never see me again, and I never see him again. He’ll probably go back to where he came from, it upset me a bit but my dad says that I should ‘Find a nice girl from the village’. What he doesn’t know is that I might want a nice girl OR a nice boy, but that’s a secret to keep, they don’t know I like boys too. Eventually I drift off to sleep, in the comfort of my hammock.

*Time Skip to morning*  
*Shiro’s POV*  
I’m woken up by the voice of an annoyed Keith and an infuriated Pidge shouting at one another, really this early? I look at them through sleepy lashes, and ask very quietly “Wha’s the matter?”  
Keith turns to me and says with an enraged tone, very rapidly, “Katie is blaming me for ‘tampering with the fire’, when I didn’t do shit, even if it is more practical now.”  
“I TOLD YOU I GO BY PIDGE!” she retaliated.  
Nieve was somewhere in the water washing sand out of her hair due to tossing and turning in her sleep causing a lot of sand to get into the long brown hair. She’s muttering to herself that she hates her sleeping habit. Hunk and I look at one another and mutually agree through eye contact that this should end now.  
I know that Hunk won’t say anything to the two so I step up and exclaim as loud as I can at whatever-o-clock in the morning, “Enough!” and the two stop. I look at the two, and continue “I have something to say to both of you, Keith you know that she goes by Pidge…”  
“HA! FUCKING TOLD YOU SO!!!” she exclaimed in delight.  
“I’m not done, one: language and two, you know you shouldn’t blame Keith for things like this, you’ve been told about jumping to conclusions.”  
Nieve joins the conversation by yelling “Like that time you thought that the wild boar was a demon!”  
I hear Keith and Hunk snicker behind me as Pidge goes a deep red from embarrassment.  
“THAT WAS ONE TIME!”  
“Still funny though” I hear Hunk say to Keith.  
Pidge whipped her head towards Hunk and opened her mouth in shock and complained “HUNK! You betrayed me?!”  
“We’d all betray you, you snitch on us” Nieve continued, walking up to us with soaking wet hair.  
“Nieve!” I scold, “You are a snitch though”, I say quiet enough so the others can hear. I wouldn’t dare let anyone know I said that.  
Totally remembering our current situation I exclaim “Right, let’s get off the beach and look for food and shelter. We’ll have to wait until the crew send another boat for us.” And with that, we all leave the beach kin hopes of finding edible substances and a shelter.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? Plz comment, I'd appreciate :)


End file.
